Afrodisíaco
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Un estímulo, una adicción. No se encontraba bien, ¿podría alguien curar sus males? ¿podría alguien saber qué ocurría realmente con él a pesar de las circunstancias? El trabajo en el campo lo estaba afectando.


**Notas del autor: Estaba viendo doujinshis o como sea que se le llame a esas cosas y, una cosa llevó a la otra.**

 **Advertencia: Esta cosa contiene OoC en cantidades inimaginables 3**

 **Rompiendo el canon y despedazando las personalidades de los personajes, es una idea de aquellas que me perturban hasta que son publicadas.**

 **Nivanfield es el eterno patrón de los demás ships de RE :***

 **Si leíste "Un morboso deseo", ya te harás a la idea de qué trata.**

 **Respecto al fanfic "Afilado cual cuchillo"... estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un fic de largos capítulos, está claro que no planeo shipear a Heidern con nadie porque al tipo le mataron a la esposa y también a la hija así que... digamos que lo pensaré seriamente. El sujeto tiene un aire sobrenatural, tipo Afterlife y esas cosas, si continúo ese fic, tocaré temas como enfermedad mental o depresión.**

No era pecado, solamente la consecuencia de una serie de sucesos cuyo origen fue bastante peculiar.

Lo invitó a comer la carne que tanto le gustaba en aquél bar, sabía que preparaban comida deliciosa y bebidas que, si lograban juntarse a la perfección dando como resultado una mezcla de sabores ideales, harían de ello una excelente velada.

No era una cita o la base de una propuesta.

Quería agradecer todo el tiempo que invirtió en él. Se preguntaba qué lo hizo fijarse en su persona. ¿Se veía a sí mismo en un espejo? ¿Un retazo del pasado esclavizado a no olvidar o trataba pero su existencia se lo hacía imposible?

Quizás era eso.

Le gustaba ver cómo tragaba la carne, ver a esa bestia masticando la masa, manchando sus dientes con la grasa y parte de la saliva descendiendo de su boca. Tenía la decencia de limpiarlo con una servilleta. Quería poner sus labios con los de su superior, percibir el aroma que emanaba el cigarro y alcohol que acostumbraba a beber y... la carne, comerla con el aire cada vez que exhalaba.

Era incorrecto, pero se sentía tan bien. Muestra de ello eran las reacciones de su cuerpo, podría darle las mismas mordidas.

—¿Qué tanto miras, Piers? —Preguntó Chris Redfield, había terminado de comer esa carne ahumada con la que con ansias se pidió que fuera parte del menú.

—¿Ya lo ha acabado? Buen provecho —Respondió tratando de eludir la incógnita.

—Respóndeme, ¿Qué estabas viendo? Vamos, no me enojaré

—¿Puedo acompañarlo a casa esta noche?

—¿No vas a visitar a tus padres? Es tu cumpleaños —Comentó curioso el Capitán, después procedió a beber un vino. Piers se desesperaba al ver cómo el líquido se vertía en una copa y poco a poco ésta se llenaba.

—Quiero celebrarlo de otra manera. Además, no me siento capaz de verlos y decirles las malas nuevas. No quiero preocuparlos más, menos en este día —Hallaba una excusa, tenía otra cosa planeada.

—Bien, no veo por qué no y, creo que un hotel no es buena idea, recordemos nuestras identidades. ¿Nos vamos?

Salieron de ese apestoso lugar. Ingresaron a un vehículo, una jeep de aquellas que usualmente llevaban al campo de guerra. Las ventanas blindadas evitaban que Piers mirara al cielo como si estuviera esperando una respuesta, que sus miedos y preocupaciones se desvanecieran en un aire fino...

Llegaron luego de unos minutos, las carreteras estaban desoladas, raro aquél automóvil que se cruzara por sus caminos, las luces delanteras iluminaban un lugar vacío, sin vida. Se hacía infinito el tiempo

Ya estaba deseoso de llegar a su hogar, era comparado como la sensación de un hambriento esperando ingresar a su casa y empezar a comer, un enfermo esperando la medicina o en su caso el familiar de un paciente temiendo a la respuesta de un médico luego luego de salir de cirugía.

Al entrar, un fuerte pero agradable aroma golpeó su rostro. Podría tenerlo todo el día si así fuera.

—¿Gustas cenar algo? Veo que no comiste nada en todo el día, incluso en el bar —Chris preguntó algo preocupado, podía notar que había algo característico en Piers esa ocasión, algo no estaba bien con él. No era sólo por el tono pálido en su rostro, ni por un aroma que su cuerpo despedía, esos movimientos recurrentes con las manos lo hacían sospechar. —¿Te encuentras bien?

—No... digo ¡Sí! Sí... sí. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? estoy un poco cansado —Evadía cruzar su mirada con los ojos marrones de su superior.

—... ¿Por qué no te recuestas en el sofá? Mañana tenemos que ir a otra nación, no puedes ir en estas condiciones —

Piers hizo caso y se recostó, se quitó los tenis marrones que llevaba y dejó descansar sus pies. Se sentía más ligero, otra de sus preocupaciones y parte de su extraño estado había cesado por un momento. Veía a Chris dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar algo de carne helada, él era un buen cocinero, vivir sólo hizo que se valiera por sí mismo, cosa que realmente funcionó. Redfield no era de aquellos que iba al teléfono y pedía comida, él la hacía, eso era encantador y atractivo.

Piers recordaba cómo Chris se comía la carne en el bar. Los sonidos que hacían sus dientes rechinando le daba un escalofrío en su espalda, cosa que sentía muy bien.

Veía cómo tajo a tajo el Capitán cortaba los trozos con un cuchillo y los metía dentro de una olla con agua hirviendo. ¿Sería lo mismo poner su cabeza dentro? sentir la adrenalina, de sus cuerpos luchando, del ardor en su rostro... no, no podría hacerle eso, lo amaba pero no llegaría a dañarlo, sino perdería todo tipo de oportunidad con él.

Se paró, con lentitud se acercaba a él.

No le tomó mucho tiempo para rodearlo con sus brazos, percibir el aroma de su cuello, ese olor fuerte al que tanto trataba de ignorar... pero no más.

—¿Pero qué haces? ¡Piers! ¡Exijo que me sueltes!

Esas palabras eran en vano, sólo lo motivaban a hundir sus brazos aún más. Le incomodaba mucho al miembro de Los Once, era peligroso mantener esa clase de contacto cerca de las estufas, no quería que un accidente ocurriera.

—¡Que me sueltes he dicho! —Chris usó su fuerza contra Piers, el hombre delgado no pudo con semejante envergadura, provocando que cayera al suelo y golpeara su cabeza contra una de las esquinas de una mesa que estaba detrás.

Chris volteó sorprendido, mirando a Piers en el suelo mirando sin emoción alguna a los azulejos blancos, veía algo de suciedad, quizás rastros de grasa de esa mañana.

No quería levantarse, se sentía avergonzado.

Chris apagó la estufa y se hincó para poder apreciar mejor a su compañero, vio que sangraba un poco de la cabeza, se había pasado de la raya. Lo levantó con cuidado tomándolo de las manos y lo sentó en el sofá, le dijo que esperara, que traería lo necesario. Poco después de subir unas escaleras hasta su habitación y traer un botiquín en manos, se propuso a atender la herida que causó.

Le dolía ver la sangre impregnada en el algodón... no era correcto.

—Lo siento, Piers. Ha sido mi culpa, la cena casi está lista, ¿Podrías esperar un poco? —Se paró y continuó a ver el estado del alimento para uno.

El olor indicaba que pronto estaría un plato con comida frente suyo. Chris sacó de distintos trastes algo de carne, verduras y arroz. No le apetecía mucho, estaba lleno. Llevó a Nivans la cena y la colocó encima de una mesa de centro.

—Vamos, come. No me iré de aquí hasta que des un bocado. ¡Lo he preparado para ti! —Regaló una gran sonrisa, trataba de olvidar lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos.

—Capitán... gracias. Se preocupa tanto por mí, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ha brindado esta oportunidad de la que pocos tienen el honor? —Tomó un tenedor de metal y picaba con cuidado la carne gracias a un cuchillo que llevaba en la otra mano. Era bastante deliciosa, el sabor lo obligaba a pensar el querer tener otro trozo otra vez en su boca.

—Eres mi espejo. Puedo ver muchas cualidades que he perdido y, que tú las tienes. Cuando deje la B.S.A.A... deseo que seas tú quien ocupe mi puesto. Eres maduro en mentalidad, no sé qué te sucede el día de hoy, si hay algo que te perturba, dímelo, no hay cosa que me digas que pueda arruinar lo nuestro —Se sentó a su lado, estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que molestaba al sujeto del cual se enamoró por la cordial forma y los modales que deseaba ver en ciertas personas.

Sin pensarlo acercó sus labios con los de ése hombre que lo enloquecía de distintos modos. No quería simplemente abalanzarse contra él. Por fin podía probar el sabor de su Capitán, de la sensación rasposa de su barba sin rasurar contra su barbilla. Chris lo apartó, su rostro mostraba confusión, no era correcto. No habían palabras, el silencio era abrumador, lúgubre, tanto así que se podía escuchar el goteo del agua proveniente del lavabo en la cocina.

Redfield miraba a todos lados como si tratara de encontrar algo, no sabía qué. Hacía frío, llovía, sería cruel sacarlo de su casa, no podía golpearlo, esa relación por años no debía acabar ahí. Chris nunca vio a Piers de ese modo, pensaba que quizás entró en contacto con algún afrodisíaco, quizás estaba enfermo y no lo sabía. Sentía su cuerpo bastante caliente, no paraba de sudar y mover su pierna dando pequeños golpes al suelo repetidas veces.

Le pidió que lo siguiera, ambos subieron a su habitación y le pidió que se recostara, que se quitara su chaqueta verde y la camisa blanca, creía que el problema estaba en ambas. Trataba de saber dónde pudo ingerir esa droga, no era capaz de pensar que él mismo la tomó. Estaba comportando diferente, eso le parecía sospechoso.

Entonces recordó la bebida, Piers había tomado una copa con algún líquido, no era del mismo vino de eso estaba seguro.

Sí, eso debía ser. Piers nunca actuaría así, lo respetaba, era una relación mutua donde eso abundaba. Ya quería llegar el día de mañana y cerrar ese estúpido local.

El joven francotirador respiraba con dificultad, el sonido de su boca inhalando y exhalando preocupaba.

Era el efecto de esa porquería.

Cuidó de su compañero, le calmó bastante ver que el color de piel había regresado a la normalidad, que estaba sumido en un plácido sueño y que seguro sería algo de lo que se reirían en el mañana. Pasaron las horas, se cansó y durmió a su lado, el calor era agradable, ofrecía más que cualquier cobija en su cama.

Sin embargo para Piers no hubo ningún estimulante que no fueran sus propios deseos. Podía sentir el aire caliente que exhalaba Redfield al tenerlo cerca, cara a cara apreciaba su rostro, podía hacerle muchas cosas en esa posición tan débil. Se acercó un poco más.

* * *

Se sentía ligero, sólo eran cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo adolorido. Los rayos de luz impactaban la cama por medio de una ventana, tenía resaca, podía recordaba fragmentos de lo sucedido.

No sabía con claridad lo que aconteció.

Chris abrió los ojos y le dio una sonrisa, podían notarse esos ojos dilatados, algo no iba bien.

—Dormiste por mucho tiempo, Piers. Dime... ¿Vas a llevarme a cenar a ése lugar que tanto querías? Estoy ansioso —Su estómago rugía mientras decía con emoción esa invitación. El joven de la bufanda no esperaría hasta la noche para tener lo que realmente necesitaba.


End file.
